


Your Eyes Tell

by MesoMaxi



Series: Up, Down, All Around [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sonic the Hedgehog Has ADHD, Stimming, Supportive Shadow, Understanding, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesoMaxi/pseuds/MesoMaxi
Summary: How can Shadow accept something that shouldn’t be true and how can Sonic resist kissing such a dazzling face... acceptance and a little smile can lead to so much more than you’d think!
Relationships: Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Up, Down, All Around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200482
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	1. I’m Blinded by the Light That’s Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an native English speaker, also no beta.
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Shadow accept his past and present—and how can Rouge make him understand that Sonic likes him back?!
> 
> [Why did this annoying nuisance of an angel care so much—want to be around him so much.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sonic will be here in the next chapter just you wait!)

Purple and pink neon light illuminated the bustling nightlife of Central City; the light came from a sign saying _Club Rouge_. Lively sounds from the city filtered into Shadow’s bedroom window of the apartment situated on top of the bar. 

The room was large and cozy with cream colored walls, a big contrast to the brooding hedgehog sporting jet-black quills with ruby stripes, crimson eyes and a light seemingly permanent frown on his face.

He had a book in his hands—the Arthurian Knights—a recommendation from Sonic. But that fact was his current problem, he couldn't concentrate, the stupid blue hero taking up all of his present thoughts.

Sonic confused him, _why was he so nice to him?_ The hero with cobalt fur and brilliant emerald eyes. The hero; so radiant, so forgiving, so accepting even to someone like Shadow, someone so misguided, someone who had done the world so much wrong. 

Sonic frustrated him, _why did the hero care so much about him?_ Shadow's existence so minuscule, so unimportant, artificially made for two purposes; cure a young girl who had long ago taken her last breath and be an ultimate weapon—immortal—capable of destroying this world. 

He really couldn't understand.

Why did this annoying nuisance of an angel care so much—want to be around him so much. 

He was also scared of Sonic. Shadow felt blinded by the hero’s light, his pureness, every time he looked into the blue quilled hero’s eyes he could see something bright, colorful, hopeful, beautiful, something telling of a future so much better and worth it—something he hadn’t seen in someone’s eyes since—Maria—and that scared him. 

The feelings of yearning, the feeling of what some might call destiny so strong, yet it made no sense. Shadow wasn't meant to be in this world—not meant to feel these feelings, yet he did. He shouldn’t, Gerald wouldn’t want...

He sat in the dead center of his bed, the book long forgotten beside him. The agent just let his thoughts pour like the droplets of a rainstorm. So much had happened, so many bad things. 

The striped hedgehog had been through so much in his short life. Even if his body was of a 19-year-old, he still had just been conscious for eight, and he may have existed for over 50 years but no he didn't understand the world and damn he'd gone through so much.

He was created as a scientific project to be an immortal weapon for G.U.N, and for the purpose of curing a girl so wonderful, so beautiful and pure. Shadow saw that girl die in front of his eyes because of him. Because he was made based on a dark promise to the alían overlord Black Doom. But had that not happened he'd never have met Maria—or Rouge, Sonic and Omega—because he’d never have been created. But the blue eyed girl would’ve died anyway, if he was created or not. So confusing—so frustrating.

Then he was sealed away for nearly 50 years, awakened by a mad man, his memories fake and tempted with, to fit a plan intended by his creator’s crazed mind.

On the adventure of revenge his creator had made for him he met Sonic, he fought the hero who wanted to protect the planet from Shadow himself. So much happened on that adventure so many feelings and discoveries. In the end he and Sonic had used their Chaos energy to connect with the seven Chaos emeralds and transform into entities filled with bright, burning Chaos—Super beings. At least that’s what the agent remembers happened, he couldn’t even trust his own memories.

But he could feel that that experience was like nothing else he'd ever felt. How natural it was to fight alongside Sonic and how they connected though their energy in a way that was entirely indescribable. Everything was so colorful and everything they did had a purpose.

He heard a quiet knock on his bedroom door, already knowing who it was before she opened it a millisecond later. Shadow directed his eyes towards the door, unsurprised by seeing the bat who was his colleague and roommate.

“Hey hun, how're you feeling.” Rouge said, even through her sultry voice he could still hear the concern in it. She walked towards him passing his meticulously organized desk before sitting down on the edge of his bed. “You've been here the whole weeknd, I'm starting to get worried.”

“Why do you care?” Had he been so lost in himself that days had past since he last talked to her. He didn’t require food but he did feel hungry, damn it really had been days since he stepped out of his room.

“Don't give me that.” She gave him a look of irritation before continuing. “So, I’m guessing you've been brooding about your blue boy as usual, no?”

“...” he said nothing as he looked away from her.

“I know you too well.” she smiled at him. “You know you can always talk to me, hun.”

“Yes... I do.” he responded softly, he looked down at his hands thinking _how did I deserve to have a friend like Rouge_.

“But really Shadow you need to accept that you like him, and he likes you.” she looked at her colleague's face trying to decipher what he was thinking. “I’m tired of seeing you two dance around each other.”

“I'm not meant to be here, I've only done this world wrong, and Sonic is the protector of it. He loves it and I tried to destroy it.” Shadow lifted his head directing his gaze to the window beside his bed. “We're just not meant to be, how I feel towards him doesn't matter. I shouldn’t even feel these things, and he should hate me for what I've done to the world he loves so much.”

“And he doesn't, ever thought about why?” Rouge’s teal eyes met Shadow's crimson ones. “Listen Shadow, we’re not even gonna talk about that homophobic crap, and maybe you weren’t made naturally and maybe you two weren’t destined, but maybe you became each other’s destiny.”

“What are you talking about.”

“Oh, Shadow please, haven’t you noticed Big Blue’s head over heels for you, he’s like Rose but for you—chasing you around.” She placed her gloved hand on his shoulder. “Look closer, next time you two have one of your little races, open your eyes and observe him. I don’t want to have you sulking around anymore thinking you're not worth him.”

“Fine.” He sighed, shrugged off her hand and scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. The hybrid held out his hand towards the jewel thief, initiating a handshake. “I will—but I won’t find anything new.”

“Oh, you'll see hun.”


	2. To a Tomorrow of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could an innocent race like all the others they had, lead so much just by acceptance and a little smile.
> 
> [The agent was so close that Sonic could see the small amber speckles in the other’s eyes, if he thought those eyes were filled with confusion before, now the turmoil in them was forceful.]

Sonic woke up to the sun's rays shining through the red curtains of his bedroom. Blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes, he lazily rolled out of his bed. 

He grabbed his gloves and his smartwatch, bouncing on the balls of his feet to wake himself up before running downstairs.

He hastily stretched—a new part of his routine after thorough scolding from his little brother—and put on his shoes and his green scarf, and then he was out of Tails’ and his house for his morning run.

* * *

Approaching the house after his run, he could smell the breakfast his little brother was making—pancakes YES. 

“Hey Tails!”

“Hey Sonic breakfast is almost ready. Can you set-”

“Already on it.” the blue blur answered, plates and glasses of juice on the table before Tails could even finish his sentence—typical Sonic.

“Thanks!” the two tailed fox said, not surprised in the slightest. He took the plate now filled with steaming pancakes and sat it on the table, before sitting down himself. “Sonic, I know I said we’d go explore the Hill Top zone today, but I need to do some repairs on the Tornado before we can do that. I'm sorry, I know you don’t like sudden plan changes.”

“Oh well, it’s fine lil’ buddy. I’ll just have to find something else to do!” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I have someone in mind that I haven’t annoyed in a while!”

“Okay!” Tails answered chuckling, revealed that Sonic was fine with the change. “I think I can guess who you’re talking about. A certain G.U.N agent?”

“Yeah, Rouge of course!” 

They both laughed at that, finishing their meal in a pleasant silence. 

* * *

A couple of hours later he was criss crossing through the streets of Central City on his way to Club Rouge, so in a sense he actually went looking for Rouge as well. 

Stopping in front of the bar, the usually illuminated sign was off and the windows were dark. He walked towards the door on the side of the building hastily putting in the code that would open the door leading to the staircase to their apartment. 

Walking up the stairs he knocked on the door leading into the home. He couldn’t help but rub his nose in excitement. Tails was right, he didn’t like plan changes but the prospect of meeting Shadow made up for it.

“Well hello there Blue, wasn’t expecting you to come by this lovely Monday.” the bat said as she opened the door to let him in. 

“I know you guys are usually free on Mondays so I thought I’d come by.”

“Oh how nice of you, I know who you’re actually here for.” she said a playful smirk on her lips like she knew something he didn’t. “SHADOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, YOUR BABY BLUE IS HERE!” 

Sonic laughed nervously, Shadow’s baby blue…?

Shadow came into the hall moments later with no shoes on making Sonic taller than the dark hero. Shadow bent down to put on his skates, who were placed in the hallway, Sonic’s full attention was on the striped hedgehog. 

“Well Sonic, what do you want?”

“Huh..!” Shadow was suddenly staring into his eyes with blazing crimson. “Well I thought maybe you want to race with me?”

“Humph, you're on hedgehog, but I'll win.”

“In your dreams!” 

-and they were out, completely forgetting about Rouge who had observed the whole exchange. 

* * *

They were blazing through the scenery, blurs of blue and red. Through forests, deserts and fields endlessly running, throwing taunts at each other until the sky started to turn a brilliant peachy pink. 

Sonic slowed down at a lone tree looking over a field, a thin layer of snow reflecting the sky’s colors, the delicate hues catching his attention. Shadow came back to him moments later glancing over the scenery. 

“I win.” the dark hero said, and when Sonic turned around he wasn’t expecting to see the genuine smile on the others face. 

Sonic couldn’t contain himself any longer, tackling Shadow to the ground a fresh jab grazing the others' ears.

“No Sonic you stopped, therefore I win.” the agent said flipping them around so he was on top of the other. The striped hedgehog seemed focused on the fight, something Sonic wasn’t as Shadow was leaning over him.

“Nuh uh, I was just a tiny bit distracted, I’m still the fastest!” He said pushing his hands to Shadow’s shoulders lazily trying to get the striped hedgehog off.

“Your short attention span is no excuse, I still won.”

“Whatever you say, I’ll win next time!” Sonic replied. He’d managed to hook his leg around the others, he twisted his agile body pushing Shadow down beneath him. 

Sonic locked eyes with the other, Shadow’s crimsons were suddenly filled with confusion, and glazed with admiration—for him? The agent’s parted lips closed, a small smile grazing them, and with that sonic lost his last ounce of self control.

The kiss was awkwardly placed and the movements were awkwardly made. But Shadow didn’t flinch away, he even tried to move his lips against the blue hero’s. Sonic leaned back disconnecting the kiss. 

The agent was so close that Sonic could see the small amber speckles in the other’s eyes, if he thought those eyes were filled with confusion before, now the turmoil in them was forceful. 

He grabbed the others face directing the agent’s head before reconnecting their lips. It wasn’t as sloppy as the first one but Shadow was still unconfident and awkward. That made Sonic remember that the striped hedgehog probably didn’t have experience with this kinda thing. It made sense, not that the blue hero had a lot of experience himself but he’d had so many awkward moments with Amy that he was an expert on awkward now. 

Shadow's lips were soft against his—even through the clumsy kiss—and Sonic couldn’t get enough. This was so much better than any kiss he’d ever had before. The blue hero had to disconnect it again as the dark hero had stolen his breath. 

“Why… did you kiss me?” Shadow stammered carefully. Sonic hated to hear him talk like that.

“I’m sorry… I should’ve asked you before forcing myself on you.” He gave the other a careful smile before lifting himself off the other. He stretched out his hand to the agent. “You’re too handsome to resist.”

“You... think I’m handsome?” He responded by taking the offered hand carefully, standing up as well.

“Of course, I thought I made it clear these last months.” Sonic wanted to wipe off that confused stare and get back the admiration in those crimsons. “Maybe I should wear a sign saying ‘Shads you’re amazing and I want you’?” 

“You do...?”

“Yes! it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way... I just, why didn't you break the kiss?”

“I-I never said I didn’t want you to.”

“Soo, you like me too?!” Sonic’s lips broke into a beaming smile as he punched Shadow in the shoulder. He bounced a little and couldn’t help but rub his nose, too caught in the moment. “Hah, don’t scare me like that!”

“Excuse me, I’m just so perplexed.” the agent’s shook his head his whole being relaxing. He ran a hand through his red striped quills, a dull thud could be heard and when Sonic looked down he saw a black phone laying on the ground, as it had fallen out of the striped hedgehog's quills. The screen displayed his lock screen showing Sonic the time. 

“Shit, it’s 7 pm already, I should get going!” He’d promised Tails to help with dinner today! “But before that, YOU HAVE A PHONE, I need your number now!” 

He snatched up the phone laying on the ground before Shadow could do anything. The striped hedgehog had a simple blue background and his code was ‘1 9 4 9’ of course, the year Maria was born. A fact he was very proud of knowing since Shadow wasn’t one to give out such information.

He quickly put in his contact placing the phone in Shadow’s outstretched hand, before giving the other a wink and disappearing in a blur. 

* * *

Shadow stood there watching the blue hedgehog disappear beyond the horizon. He still had his phone in his left hand, exactly where Sonic had left it. He looked down to see what the blue hero had written in for his contact.

‘Yours ;)’ it said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow seems mostly confident here but that’s cus Sonic doesn’t know what’s going on behind those ruby eyes—Sonic you don’t know how much you’re confusing the poor guy!
> 
> As for Sonic he’s smitten and there’s nothing that can control him...


	3. Moments of New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first kiss, and a first date leading to a first bit of understanding.
> 
> [But Sonic made him want more, the blue hedgehog always made him want more, more happiness, more meaning—more Sonic.]

The afternoon sun shone through the dark windows of the tall building of the G.U.N headquarters, reflecting it’s light on a United Federation branded ballpoint pen.

Shadow picked up the pen twirling it between his fingers, tuning out the Commander's presentation, instead thinking of what had happened yesterday. 

As always Sonic confused him, but now he knew the truth. Oh how he’d heard Rouge bragging about being right last night. 

In hindsight, maybe Sonic did display special affection for the crimson eyed hedgehog, but the hero was always friendly, bright and shining towards anyone and everyone—how could he have known?

Oh and those kisses, those wonderful kisses. He’d never kissed anyone before, only seen it on TV, heard about romance from his sisters, both who gave drastically different perspectives on the matter, from drastically different times. But Sonic made him want more, the blue hedgehog always made him want more, more happiness, more meaning—more Sonic. 

The cobalt hero had left him in a daze, completely stunned. The agent had swiftly Chaos Controlled home, Rouge finding him, teasing him, soothing him. How wonderful she was, a wonderful annoyance, exactly like Sonic, but at the same time not at all like him. 

His phone vibrated once, twice, and when he quietly took it out of his quills, trice. Beside the message icon it said ‘Yours ;)’—

‘ _Hey Shads!’_

He opened the message application reading Sonic’s scattered messages. 

_‘im so sorry about yesterday  
shouldnt ve left you like that’ _

_‘Tails made me promise to  
help him with dinner for once’_

_‘Sonic, it’s fine. You don’t have to apologize.’_

It wasn’t entirely fine, but that didn’t matter.

_‘oh but it really isnt’_

_‘when are you free was thinking  
_ _about taking you on a date as an apology’_

_‘its valentines soon and all’_

A date with Sonic sounded magnificent. Valentines was this coming weekend, he’d heard enough from Rouge about her date plans with the echidna to have that ingrained in his head.

_‘Of course, I’d love to. But not as an apology._ _On Saturday then?’_

_‘Yea! ; >’ _

_‘maybe a picnic’_

_‘dont wanna draw too much  
_ _attention being famous an all’_

_‘i know you don’t like crowded places either’_

It sounded wonderful. Sonic even thought about his dislike for cramped places with a lot of people. Such an Angel, but a scatter brained restless one nonetheless.

“Agent Shadow what’s so interesting about that phone of yours?” the Commander had suddenly noticed the phone and the uncharacteristic smile on one of his top agent’s faces.

“Excuse me, sir.” the dark hedgehog lowered his phone, composing himself, he heard Rouge giggling beside him. He carefully glanced down, as Sonic continued to write. 

_‘i hope that sounds good’_

_‘Don’t worry hedgehog, it sounds wonderful.  
_ _I’ll call you_ when work is over’

_‘oh sorry forgot about your work’_

_‘hope i didn’t disturb you T-T’_

“Agent Shadow, attention!”

_‘It’s fine, I’d rather talk to you anyway, but I have to go now.’_

* * *

It was Saturday, 4 pm and Shadow’s room was a mess. Sonic would be there in an hour. 

How it could’ve ended up like this, considering the few items the striped hedgehog owned, was a question itself.

The few clothes he possessed scattered all over his bed and every quill grooming product he owned on his desk, somethings had even ended up on the floor. 

“Damn!” He didn’t have anything good enough to wear. Either just some edgy things he’d bought that he’d never wear or things too formal, more fitting a G.U.N meeting than a picnic. His quills just looked like a shiny mess, he didn’t even know how that happened. 

Rouge opened his door not even knocking as she took in the mess of the room, the dark hero in the midst of everything. 

“Shadow, what are you doing?!” She walked towards him, her makeup half done. Oh yeah, she had a date too. 

“Sonic will be here in an hour and I don’t have anything to wear!” Rouge already knew all about Shadow’s upcoming date but seemingly hers was more important than his.

“Emo boy, I can’t focus with you banging around in here!”

“Rouge, I don’t know what to do.” He really did feel desperate, when finally accepting his feelings and finding out Sonic felt the same, he couldn’t ruin it all now. 

“Oh Shadow, I’ll help.” after seeing his raw desperation she immediately changed from annoying big sister to that attentive mother like state. She pushed out the chair at his desk and gestured for him to sit down. “Here sit down, hun.”

He sat down relaxing his quills, letting her run a brush through them. 

“It’ll be fine sugar, he already loves you.” she said, voice soft and reassuring. 

“I just don’t want to mess up what we already have.” 

“You won’t, Sonic isn’t one to give up on someone so easily, and you know that.” the bat moved to his bed trying to put together an outfit from the pile on his bed.

“I do.”

* * *

He stood in front of the hallway mirror, a black mid length trench coat was placed over a dark red turtleneck, he wore the only shoes he owned—his skates, the golden color on them and his inhibitors making for a dashing contrast. 

He looked good. He almost never wore clothes, but these didn’t look too formal or too sloppy. It looked like he tried a bit for the special occasion, but hopefully not like he was overdressing—he hoped Sonic would like it.

“You look wonderful Shadow, Sonic will swoon over you!” Rouge wore a beaming smile proud of her work. 

“I hope so.”

“Blue will arrive in a couple of minutes, I’ll leave you two and get ready myself.” she stepped towards him opening her arms for a hug—he reciprocated it. “Get him tiger, I believe in you.”

As the bat walked off he heard a little chime telling him that someone was at the door downstairs. He looked at the screen of their intercom and saw Sonic standing there, rubbing his nose and flapping his hands around. The agent found it endearing if not charming, and a bit odd. Shadow really wanted to see him in person, he decided he’d meet the cobalt hedgehog outside instead. 

He walked down the stairs a bit nervous, but very happy to be able to see Sonic after a week of constant work. 

“Hello, Sonic.” he said as he opened the door, startling the other.

“Huh…! Hey Shads. “ That was a familiar response. Sonic suddenly looked stunned, was it something wrong with his clothes. “You look amazing!”

“Thank you.” he answered, revealed. He looked Sonic over, the blue hedgehog was wearing a yellow bomber jacket and a green scarf. He was absolutely adorable like that, but the agent probably overdressed—damn. “You look striking as well.”

The blue hero chuckled. “Not as good as you. You’re the striking one!”

“I probably overdressed.”

“Not at all, it shows our personalities.” Sonic smiled, and his worries went away. “Should we get going?”

“Of course, lead the way.”

“I thought we’d go to the Mystic Ruins if that’s okay.” the cobalt hero looked nervous, as nervous as Sonic the Hedgehog could be anyway. “It’s really beautiful in the winter and it’s almost over, so I thought we’d ch-“

“Sonic you don’t have to justify it—I’d love to go there.”

* * *

They sat on a classic red and white checkered picnic blanket, not freezing like normal hedgehogs would, their Chaos energy keeping them warm. 

The sun was setting and it reminded him of last Monday's little adventure, warm peachy and purple hues. 

Sonic had packed chili dogs and soda, which he’d apologized profusely for. But it was fine, they actually tasted good, and even if he’d never admit it he did really like sweet things, so the soda wasn’t unwelcome either.

“So what do you think?” Sonic asked. 

“I love it, the landscape is beautiful, and your chili dogs tasted a lot better than I’d imagine, thank you.” he smiled letting one of his fangs slightly stick out. 

Sonic’s eyes lit up and he started to move his hands in a flapping manner like before. 

“Why do you do that?”

“I'm excited! You excite me!” Sonic rubbed his nose vigorously. 

“...?” the agent felt confused but the other looked so adorable, excited like that.

“Oh umm, it’s like—Tails says it’s like this at least—he thinks I have ADHD.”

“ADHD?” he had no idea what that meant. It sounded like a disease, like NIDS and it scared him a bit.

“Uhh, it’s like a medical condition, making one have a hard time focusing and be hyperactive, and I do those little actions sometimes, can’t really control it.”

“Oh.. “ why would Sonic tell him that he was weak, that he couldn’t control his behavior. 

“It’s not a bad thing, a lot of people have it, it’s another way of thinking, your brain working a bit differently—Tails says.” 

The hedgehog seemed distressed about it and Shadow didn’t want him to be like that, he wanted to see that radiant smile again. “Hedgehog it’s fine, I may not understand yet, but I want to understand. Sonic it doesn’t matter if you have ADHD or not, you’re amazing either way.”

-and the radiant sunshine was back, Sonic pulled him into a hug, the dark hedgehog stiffened by the sudden touch, but he soon got used to it, circling his own arms around the other. The blue hedgehog turned his head leaning towards the agent asking for a kiss.

It started softly and he loved everything about it. It was even better than the last kiss they had.

Sonic’s tongue grazed his lips and he didn’t really know what to do, not previously being exposed to romantic touches and gestures. But with the emerald eyed hedgehog carefully prodding his tongue against his lips, he could guess.

The agent parted his lips granting the other access to his mouth. Sonic’s tongue invaded it immediately, the sensation entirely new, a bit odd—but oh so wonderful. He felt giddy, euphoric even. Sonic was all he could think of—his smell, his taste, his touch. The striped hedgehog forgot all of his sadness, butterflies in his stomach, everything was like a fantasy. 

Eventually they parted, arms still around each other, he loved the look on Sonic’s face. Red cheeks and wide emerald eyes shining. The striped hedgehog was probably sporting his own greenish-red blush.

“Thank you, thank you—I needed to hear that.” he twisted around his hands again, and Shadow loved to see it. His eyes were twinkling, reflecting the last rays of the sun, his emeralds turning soft and warm. “You’re absolutely amazing, Shadow.”

“Sonic, I’d give my everything to you, just to see you happy like this.” he hugged the other close again, but drew back quickly to be able to see the others face “-and, you’re absolutely wonderful, Sonic”

> _~The gazing eyes are so colorful_
> 
> _You taught me_
> 
> _That someday the sadness will wind us together_
> 
> _Your eyes tell~_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -and that’s the conclusion of Your Eyes Tell, hope you liked this Valentines treat.
> 
> Song used for inspiration in this story; Your Eyes Tell by BTS
> 
> Fics used for inspiration; Built for War, In the Name of Love by Jujus_island

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don’t mind criticism so please comment your thoughts good or bad!
> 
> (You can find me on Twitter @MesoMaxi)


End file.
